Partners
by LuPonexGilmore
Summary: Lorelai/Luke oneshot. The Stars Hollow 24-hour dance competition has a set date, but Lorelai doesn't have a set partner. : Read, review, and hopefully enjoy.


**Author's Note.**

Gilmore again! But I promise it's not all I can write! Of course, Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, the former WB and the CW. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy. :)

Partners

Lorelai was determined to win the Stars Hollow Twenty Four Hour Dance Competition this year.

Last year was more or less a disaster – and that was with her best friend and daughter, Rory as her partner. Rory was tired, and with all the drama, how was she expected to focus on the dancing?

No way was Kirk going to win again. For what she called a stupid contest, this was awfully important to Lorelai Gilmore.

She needed the perfect partner – someone who can dance, rarely got tired, and someone she could talk to.

Well, Lorelai could talk to ANYONE. She needed someone she could have an actual two-sided conversation with.

Lorelai and Rory were sitting at their usual table in their favorite Stars Hollow hangout, Luke's Diner.

It was the typical morning, with the Gilmore girls munching on sweets and gulping down coffee. The only difference was Taylor Doose handing out flyers for the competition.

"I hope you'll consider going in it again, Lorelai. No one wants Kirk to win again." He muttered, eyeing the strange yet likable Kirk, who was reading the Stars Hollow Post.

Rory gulped down a sip of her coffee, and Taylor saw her do so. He shook his head.

"Don't tell me you don't like coffee? It's right up there with oxygen. In fact, to be perfectly honest, God was at his best when he created coffee and..." Lorelai said, in fake shock and disgust.

"Rory, can't you stop her?"

"People ask me that all the time. No. And yes, that's my final answer."

Taylor sighed.

"I'm not particularly a fan of it, especially when it is being slurped down by people who don't need it."

"You're dead to me." Lorelai said, with a dismissing flick of the wrist.

"Lorelai Gilmore…" Taylor rolled his eyes, putting the flyer down on the table for the two to see.

"I can be your partner!" Rory offered while taking a bite of her Danish.

Lorelai could tell Rory wanted exactly the opposite to happen, but was offering for obligatory reasons.

"Um, after last year, no thanks. Rory, you're my best friend and I'd die without you. But I will never do another twenty-four hour dancing competition with you. Especially with certain town folk around."

"Aw, shut up." Rory continued reviewing her index cards for her English test that afternoon.

Lorelai looked around. Nearly the whole town was in the diner that morning.

"Ooh! Why don't you ask Kirk?" Rory said in her soft, gentle voice. When she was being spiteful, there was a slight edge to it, which Lorelai loved.

"He's a good dancer," Rory continued. "And you know, you can't go wrong with the winner."

"Not a fan of you right now. My feelings towards you right now are like labor all over again."

"It was an innocent suggestion!"

"Oh, look the bus. Goodbye now."

"Bad Mommy, bad Mommy."

"Have a good day."

Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek. Rory had to get a few more words in before leaving to catch the bus for Chilton.

"Or… you could ask Luke."

"You don't exist, you don't exist."

"Too late! It's partly your fault, anyway." Rory walked off, her nose buried deep in a book.

Lorelai turned swiftly, going up to request more coffee.

"Lorelai, this isn't good for you." Luke groaned.

"Luke, how long have I lived in Stars Hollow?"

"Nineteen years."

"That's nineteen years of you telling me that. If things haven't changed in almost two decades, I think someone needs to get a clue. I'm paying you, aren't I?"

"I'm concerned."

"I don't appreciate concern, or any caring emotion for that matter, if you won't give me the freaking coffee."

"So…" Luke was always awkward when he was trying to start up a conversation with anyone, especially Lorelai. "Do you have your partner for the competition yet?"

"Sad to say, no. I'm slightly disturbed. What isn't appealing about all this fabulosity?"

"Everything." Luke said, sarcastically.

"Luke!" Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

Luke loved it when she did. When he made her laugh, he felt like he accomplished something.

"That brilliant daughter of mine suggested asking Kirk. Wouldn't that be a winning pair?"

Luke stifled laughter.

"Since when is the idea of me and Kirk amusing? That sickens me. You need help."

"Well, do you want to compete?"

Lorelai's eyes brightened up at the thought of fierce competition.

"Yes! I want to crush him with my pretty little heel. I thought I could make myself and my partner costumes like they wear on Dancing with the Stars."

"That explains why you don't have a partner."

Lorelai bit her lip. She did have the option of asking Luke. He could possibly be a decent dancer, and he could provide her with endless amounts of coffee. Not to mention, making conversation would never be a worry. But she just knew Patty and Babette would have endless giggle fits over it.

"You know…" Luke said, looking uncomfortable. "I was considering doing the competition. Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." Lorelai replied, sincerely.

They both looked away.

"Maybe, if you can't find someone," Lorelai offered. "We could be partners… in the competition."

"That'd… that would be great. But… were you serious about the costume?"

"Serious as the brilliance of 80's music."

Luke sighed in relief.

"Why are you relieved?"

"Because there was nothing brilliant about 80's music."

"Au contraire, my friend. Oh, shoot, I've got to head down to the inn. Be sure to practice your dancing, okay? I am not going to pair up with a subpar dancer." Lorelai grinned, walking out with her coffee.

"Partners with Lorelai Gilmore."

The thought shouldn't have thrilled both Luke and Lorelai as much as it did, but the excitement was undeniable.


End file.
